


The song I'll play for you

by Hittinmiss



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, God the title sucks, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attack Mention, Post-Canon, That's why it's tagged, The saimatsu is kinda implied, V3 spoilers, brief description of Kaede's execution, but that was the ship in mind when I wrote it, canonverse, i hate coming up with titles, like it ain't heavy on it, pretty much Saihara learns how to play the piano, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittinmiss/pseuds/Hittinmiss
Summary: Ever since he, Himiko and Maki had escaped the killing game, escaped Danganronpa, Shuuichi wasn't sure what he wanted to do.---Saihara learns how to play the piano.





	The song I'll play for you

Ever since he, Himiko and Maki had escaped the killing game, escaped Danganronpa, Shuuichi wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

He didn't know where he could return to, neither did his friends for that matter. Were all of their memories of their families, their pasts fictional? Were there any truths in them? They didn't know the answer.

They _wouldn't_ know the answer since Team Danganronpa bitterly confirmed what Tsumugi had said in the final trial was the truth. Their memories were completely overwritten by the flashback lights. They wouldn't remember their real pasts.

So there Shuuichi was, unsure what he wanted to do… what _should_ he do?

He knew Himiko had started to learn some more magic tricks, probably to distract herself from what she had lost in the killing game. She always seemed a little happier when she performed a trick for the pair of them.

He didn't mention the Aikido Tournament and art gallery tickets he spotted in her pocket one day when they all decided to meet up for a coffee.

And as far as he was aware, Maki was just doing small jobs here and there, filling her time, keeping herself busy to distract herself from thoughts of the game.

He also didn't mention her slowly growing bookshelf with books on astronomy and space that he saw when he went over to Maki’s place to prepare for training.

And then there was him. He still didn't know what to do with himself… nothing was helping him cope with the loss. Everything he seemed to try didn't help cover what always dug at his mind.

He felt stuck.

 

* * *

 

“Harukawa said to give this to you… you better take it, otherwise I will have used up that effort for nothing.” Himiko said when she appeared at Shuuichi’s door, holding out a ticket in her hand.

“What?”

“We’ve both got tickets but we know you’d wanna see it too… probably.” Shuuichi gently took the ticket and looked at the details on it.

_Piano Concert._

_Come join us in seeing some of our students playing one of the most loved instruments in the world!_

_5:30-7:30pm_

_Doors open at 5pm._

“I-I don't know what to say…”

“Nyehhh just take the ticket before I use my magic to turn you into a fish.”

“I suppose I better go then, I wouldn't want to become a fish after all.” Shuuichi replied, small smile at the magician’s remark.

With a nod Himiko started to leave.

“Yumeno, you came all this way. Stay for tea?”

“Nyeh I'm glad you asked. Do you wanna see the new spell I learned?”

“Of course.”

 

Maki met him at the front of his apartment building, leaning against the side of her car.

“Are you ready?” She asked, a little drop of concern on her face. She could probably see the small doubts he had on his face about going to the concert.

“I'm… not sure.”

“You don't need to rush this. Both me and Yumeno are… taking it slow to get used to it… you know, without them.”

“I know but… it's been three months since _it_ ended… I have to at least try something.”

“I can understand that.” She replied with a nod, opening the driver door and slipping inside, Shuuichi going to the other side and sitting in the front passenger seat. “We still have to pick up Yumeno, then we’ll be at the concert at about ten past five.”

“Let's go.”

 

Watching the recital was going fine. It was nice to hear the different pianists and the different songs. He didn't know the names of any of them but he certainly had heard some of them before.

_This is fine._

_It's fine, it's **fine**. _

Yes, it was all going fine…

Until a blonde girl stepped onto the stage. He had a sudden intake of breath, gripping the arm rests tightly.

“Saihara are you alright?” Maki asked quietly, watching the girl take her seat, prepping her sheet music.

“I… I'm fine.”

“Just let us know. If you need it, I'll cast a spell to make you feel better.”

“Thanks Yumeno.”

The first song she played was fine, it _was fine_. He didn't recognise the song, not at all. The first song rounded off, the audience applauding as she took a small bow.

“Thank you. I will now play my second piece, ‘Der Flohwalzer’.”

_That… sounds familiar?_

She sat back down, shuffled the sheet music and took a deep breath.

She started to play and Shuuichi _froze_. Maki and Himiko could sense that he was uncomfortable but couldn't make a scene. It was hard enough to not draw attention to themselves in a normal setting… Maki knew Shuuichi didn't need the attention.

They both put a hand on his hands, giving him a small source of support, though it didn't really do much to help.

His vision was blurring, heart racing as the pianist continued playing, starting to pick up the pace until her fingers were flying across the keys. He couldn't think of anything but Kaede's execution. Reaching out to try save her as she was dragged away, being hung, lifted and dropped as she was used to play that song, squashed by the top of the piano along with one of the monokubs.

He hardly even noticed he was hyperventilating until Maki was dragging him out of the hall, gripping his trembling hand tightly, into the corridor, small whispers of “Is that two of the Danganronpa survivors?” following them as they left the hall.

“Breathe Saihara, we’re out of the hall.” Maki said, sitting him down and placing her hands on his shoulders.

“In, out, in, out. Can you do that for me Saihara?” She asked, continuing the pattern. Shuuichi tried to follow along, shakily breathing in and out, trying to keep in time with Maki.

“It's ok Saihara, just keep breathing. Nothing is happening.” She continued in a calm voice, providing him a slight comfort, his breath eventually returning to a normal rate.

“... Sorry for… causing a scene.”

“That's alright. Do you want to talk about it or?”

“Akamatsu… that was the song in her…”

“I see. It's ok. Me and Yumeno don't judge you. It's ok to get panicked. We get them as well.”

The pair sat out in the corridor with comfortable silence, Maki’s hand remaining on his shoulder, faint sounds of a piano playing in the distance, muffled by the hall doors.

Applause drowned out the piano, growing loud for a second as Himiko came through the door, carrying their remaining belongings they left behind.

“You guys left so much stuff behind, I almost had to use my magic to cast a levitation spell to carry it all.”

“Sorry Yumeno.”

“Nyeh, it's ok.”

Himiko sat on the other side of Shuuichi, the trio returning to the silence they previously had for a moment until they started to hear movement from behind the doors.

“The concert is over, we should probably get going. I am not in the mood to have people scrambling over themselves to speak to ‘Danganronpa Contestants’.” Maki said, taking her things from Himiko and then helping Shuuichi to his feet.

 

The car ride back to Maki’s apartment (she demanded that they stay with her that night) was quiet, Himiko resting her head against Shuuichi’s shoulder, sleeping.

The radio had been on but…

“Some people say that they saw the latest victors of Danganronpa at a local pia-” the broadcaster started before Maki turned the radio off, Shuuichi sending a silent thank you to her.

 

As the trio sat on Maki’s couch, an old space movie playing on the TV, Shuuichi started thinking…

It hurt hearing _that_ song on the piano, sure but he had the strangest sense of serenity as he heard the other pianists play. It was the closest he had felt to truly being ok in a while.

Then he had an idea.

He wouldn't be able to do it the same as her, though she never got to actually play it for him, but… it was worth a try.

He could try learn to play the piano, for Kaede.

 

* * *

 

It was… a struggle to say the least to find a teacher. Sure there were plenty of teachers but whenever he inquired about getting lessons, the moment he came in the door they would start going on about Danganronpa and the season he was in.

_(“Oh my, you’re Shuuichi Saihara right? I was a fan of yours during the killing game! I always enjoyed watching your closing arguments! I especially loved the fourth trial.”)_

_(“Didn't you ever wonder what your execution could have been like? Did you ever consider killing someone?”)_

_(“My son was a friend of yours from before the killing game, do you remember X*%O? He was so disappointed you didn't try kill anyone, that’s all you ever spoke about before you entered.”)_

It took a while but he did eventually find a teacher, Mr. Nakajima, who didn't mention Danganronpa at all, the whole show left a bitter taste in the teacher’s mouth.

(Shuuichi later found out his daughter was in the fiftieth season of Danganronpa, cast as a Violinist who cried, begging for forgiveness the entire time after the fourth trial ended, tears streaming down her face and screaming as she was dragged to one of Danganronpa’s more brutal executions.)

They started small; learning the scales, making use of all his fingers, learning to use his left hand, his feet, learning small melodies…

He knew it would take a while, but he didn't anticipate how long it would actually take to learn a bit of the piano. His appreciation of Kaede’s talent only increased as he continued lessons, even if her talent was fake.

Mr. Nakajima was patient thankfully, understanding immediately any hesitation he had towards learning. He gave Shuuichi space when it was too much for him.

(“Why are you so ok with this? With me?” Shuuichi asked on one instance when he had to just get away from the piano.

“I used to teach the violin as well as the piano here but… after my daughter… I can hardly look at a violin without feeling the same pain I felt at the time.” He explained, giving Shuuichi a glass of water. “I feel impressed that you can even attempt this after what happened in that… _hell_.”)

 

“We’re going to start learning a piece starting the next lesson, if that is ok with you.” Mr. Nakajima announced as Shuuichi’s lesson drew to a close.

“That's fine.”

“Usually I would have my students play ‘Der Flohwalzer’ but I realise that wouldn't be the best choice. So I have prepared a few alternatives.” He said, placing down three pieces of sheet music in front of Shuuichi, letting him look over the different selections. “There are more simplified versions of the sheet music, just in case you worry. And take your time picking, there is no need to rush.”

“Actually, I was wondering… how long would it take to learn ‘Clair De Lune’?”

“Hmm…” He paused, thinking the song through and considering it, “I understand why you wish to learn it but while it may start off relatively easy, it does gain more difficulty as it approaches the middle section, especially during longer cuts of the song. While it would definitely be achievable in the remaining months of the year, I would recommend that you start slightly smaller, then we can try build up to Clair De Lune for the next song.” The teacher explained, a look of sympathy on his face when Shuuichi’s moved into a more disappointed look. “Is that ok?”

“I understand. I’ll take these pieces home with me and decide for the next lesson.”

“That’d be wonderful, I hope the remainder of your day is ok Saihara.”

 

Shuuichi walked out of the piano school and texts Maki about the three’s plans for dinner that night before shoving his phone deep into his pocket and slowly making his way home to his own place. He heard murmurs as he passed:

“Is that…?”

“...detective…”

“...ruined my favourite…”

“... why didn’t he get…”

Shuuichi wanted to pull his hat down, wanted to hide his face from those people. But he couldn’t. He left his hat behind and wasn’t going back.

“Hey Saihara.” Maki said, sliding up beside him.

“H-Harukawa? Why are you here?”

“I sent a reply asking what time would be best for you but I didn’t hear back. I…” The _I was worried about you_ goes unspoken, “I remembered that you had a lesson today so I decided to come check on you.”

“I see…”

“Yumeno is already at my place, do you want to go straight there?”

“I can join you guys later, I have to take these home.”

“I see, I’ll see you at six. If you’re late, i’ll kill you.” She says, though a smile slipped past as she teased him.

“I’ll try my best to be on time then Harukawa.”

“Now then, what pieces were you given?”

 

After walking him back to his apartment and leaving him with a reminder to be at her’s for six, he was left with the comfortable silence of his own place.

He placed the three pieces of sheet music down onto the table, honestly finding it a mess of marks against a page. He could hardly understand the small melodies of Happy Birthday when it was written onto paper, despite how easy it was to play.

Maybe he could look up the songs listed because he couldn’t for the life of him imagine what they go like but he noted that it was getting close to the time he was meant to be at Maki’s. He wouldn’t be so worried if he could drive but Maki seemed to be heavily insistent that he shouldn’t.

(“I… watched back some of the game we were in and to make it more entertaining for the audience they provided ‘visuals’ for your thought process since you were the ‘protagonist’ of our season. I do not trust your driving skills.”

“Nyeh, I agree. Even my magic couldn't improve that.”

“Huh? What are you two talking about? Are you two joking or?”

“Do you want to die? But anyway, you aren’t getting a license detective.”

Despite the insult towards something he had no clue about, none of them could help the smile that spread onto their faces.)

He glanced at the titles once more; ‘Hotaru no Hikari’, ‘Für Elise’ and ‘The Blue Danube’.

He’d need to practice… a lot to get to play ‘Clair De Lune’ as soon as he could.

How much money would he need to get a piano in here?

 

* * *

 

“Nyehhh, why is... this so heavy?” Himiko complained, helping Shuuichi carry the bulky keyboard up the stairs. “Why couldn't you… use the elevator… again?”

“It's getting maintenanced... I told you about this… at the store.”

“I thought I'd have enough MP... to levitate it up the stairs... but I ran out on... the way.”

They reached a landing and paused, setting the keyboard down to rest for a few minutes.

“W-Where is Harukawa? She said… she’d help out.” Shuuichi asked, panting.

“Taking care of a neighbour’s kid or something.”

“She’s taking care of a kid?”

“Nyeh, she’s said it before… she doesn't like it but she’s good at it. And she’s getting paid.”

The conversation died down as they scooped the keyboard back up and headed back up their trek.

“... I wish Gokuhara were here… he could carry this almost as easily as my magic could.” Himiko commented quietly.

“Yeah… he could probably carry… the keyboard and us up at the same time.”

“Momota could help too...maybe Chabashira…”

“I bet Iruma could’ve made an invention that carried it up…”

“Or just fixed the elevator.”

“You’re right,” Shuuichi replied, readjusting his grip, “... Ouma would probably laugh at us failing yet would refuse to help because he couldn't carry it either.”

“Nyeh, he’d probably trick someone else into taking over for him while they’re thinking they’re one upping him.”

Shuuichi laughed slightly, though strained from tiredness and hurt in his heart, missing his friends that they lost. “That's true, that's definitely something Ouma would do.”

“Maybe- wait, are we on your floor?”

“Yeah, that's us here. Just going along the corridor a little bit now.”

“Huzzah! My strength enchantment I cast back at the store finally paid off.”

“Yeah, your magic really is powerful.”

“Hehe… thanks for the compliment.” Himiko replied, pushing her fingers together while smiling before looking at Shuuichi. “One hundred Himiko points to you Saihara!”

“Thanks Yumeno.”

“Don't mention it.”

“Really, thank you… you helped a lot today. It was nice getting to chat with you.”

“Yeah, it was nice…” Their conversation paused for a moment.

“I miss them.” Himiko said quietly, looking down.

“I miss them too.” Shuuichi agreed, tentatively placing his hand on Himiko’s shoulder to provide comfort. Himiko sniffed before rubbing her eyes, getting rid of any tears that started to form.

“Nyeh, the strength enchantment will wear off soon so we should get this to your place as soon as possible.”

“That's right, I’d dread to think what would happen if we had to carry it without your magic supporting us.”

“We’ve still got a ways to go.” Himiko replied, bending down in sync with Shuuichi to pick up the keyboard for the last haul. With a nod, they started to walk to the door.

“Hypothetically…” Shuuichi started, “If Shirogane were to cosplay a strong character, could she carry this?”

“Nyeh? She wouldn't ‘cause it’d be her natural strength anyways, right?”

“But if she perfectly recreated the character, she would have their same characteristics; like talents and physical abilities so I think she could hypothetically carry it even if her usual abilities would make it that she couldn't.”

Himiko responded with a face of confusion. “I don't get it.”

“Ah, don't worry about it Yumeno. Let's just get this set up.”

 

* * *

 

“You’ve improved a lot on the piece, I'm guessing you’ve been practicing at home?”

“Yes… my friend helped me take it to my apartment so I've been able to practice more.”

“It definitely shows, you have almost got this piece nailed, I'm really impressed.” Mr. Nakajima praised. “I think I'd be confident in letting you start working on ‘Clair De Lune’.”

“Really?!” Shuuichi asked, rather excitedly, surprised. He didn't think that his teacher would let him learn it so quickly.

“We’re going to take it slowly though, work on roughly four bars at a time.” He said. “This let's you learn the piece but also not get too overwhelmed as well. If it is too much, just let me know ok?”

Shuuichi nodded, to which Mr. Nakajima pushed back from his chair and left the room briefly, coming back with a small pile of sheet music in hand.

“I will play the first eight bars for you, just to let you see how it will start and how it continues for a little bit.”

Shuuichi nodded again, standing from the stool to let his teacher take to the piano, putting the sheet music on the stand and readying himself to play.

Mr. Nakajima pressed the first key and almost instantly, Shuuichi thought of Kaede’s voice.

_“Hmm, a pretty song to play for you… oh how about ‘Clair De Lune’ by Debussy?” She asked, hand steady on Shuuichi’s in that classroom, waiting for the sensor to go off. “It's a soothing song that calms your heart, just like the moon’s reflection on water.”_

_Shuuichi looked between her face and her hand, feeling the small trembles._

_“...”_

_“You noticed, huh? Yeah… I'm sha-”_

“Saihara? Are you alright?”

“Huh?”

“I finished playing the segment a minute or so ago and I asked what you thought but you didn't respond. Are you alright?”

“I-I’m sorry for zoning out.”

“That's alright, we have plenty of time. Would you like me to replay the segment or?”

“Please.”

 

* * *

 

Several weeks had passed and slowly but surely, Shuuichi was working through the song until he finally was taught the whole thing.

He was sat at the keyboard in his home, practicing for the millionth time that day, playing through until he hit the wrong key at the same place over and over, only making him more angry, more frustrated.

He felt glad his apartment was soundproofed; no one could hear his constant mistakes, shouts of frustration because _why couldn't he play this right? Why was this so hard? Why? Why? **Why?**_

He was thankful that he, Himiko and Maki didn’t agree to staying in the same apartment because otherwise he would have to deal with them trying to help him.

He had tried this part for ages, ever since that last lesson he had where he just kept hitting the wrong keys.

(“It's alright Saihara, this is a more difficult part of the piece so it’s alright.”)

_It's not alright, it's not **alright**. _

He felt so _frustrated_.

_It's impossible-_

Almost as if refuting himself in his mind, a voice he so terribly missed shouted in his mind.

_“The impossible is possible! All you gotta do is make it so! So come on Shuuichi, you gotta keep going!”_

He wished he had the real Kaito there with him to give him support, to give him a one armed hug, a supportive speech and help him through his struggles.

He wished Kaede was here to just speak to him, just like before Rantarou’s murder.

The frustration he felt, the _heartache_ , the _pain_ just built up and up and up as he thought of his fallen classmates until the tears started falling as he slid down the wall, hugging his knees.

Shuuichi cried and cried, bawling his eyes out, finally allowing the emotions he had tried to bottle to come out.

He cried for the friends he lost, the friends he missed so much:

He missed Rantarou, who he hardly got to know until it was too late and he was already gone.

He missed Kaede, who provided support and helped him get past his fear of facing the truth… the reason he finally took off his hat and looked his friends in the eye. Who cared too much for others.

He missed Ryouma who wanted a reason to live and had decided that once he got out of prison he would fix things… but didn't get the chance after the motive video.

He missed Kirumi who devoted her life to those she cared about and had a motherly air about her, helping her classmates until the end.

He missed Angie and her devotion to her god, who had somewhat good intentions but went the wrong way about achieving her goals.

He missed Tenko, who despite her hatred towards men still cared about her classmates and wanted to protect them, especially the one she loved.

He missed the Korekiyo that would tell him about his studies, passionately teaching Shuuichi about Anthropology. Someone that despite his creepy demeanour, was someone that he came close to trusting.

He missed Miu despite her constant sexual remarks that made them uncomfortable, did help in unraveling the mastermind in the end with her inventions.

He missed Gonta who was the kindest, most gentlemanly person he knew. Who was kind and loyal to a fault and just wanted to keep his friends safe and happy.

He missed Kokichi who despite being an ass, especially later on, was still a mystery, the embodiment of a lie that Shuuichi did genuinely want to try learn more about.

He missed Kaito, his best friend who he admired greatly and helped him so much, gave him confidence when he needed him most, being a pillar of support right up until his final moments.

He missed Tsumugi, or rather the Tsumugi he knew before the final trial. The cosplayer who made references no one understood and the one he bonded with over a character from his childhood.

He missed Kiibo who just wanted to be treated like everyone else despite being a robot. Who helped his friends escape from the killing game.

…

He didn't know how long he cried for, it could have been minutes or hours, but eventually, no more tears would come.

He wiped his eyes and stood up, feeling so suddenly _tired_.

He walked on slightly shaky legs to the bathroom to wash his face in the sink, splashing cool water to try get rid of the redness in his face.

“... one last time then…” he started, taking a deep breath to try calm himself before taking himself back to the keyboard, sitting himself back down on the small stool.

He lightly pressed the first key.

...

Yumeno and Harukawa had invited themselves in, opening the door to see Saihara sat at the small keyboard he had gotten into his place, delicately pressing the keys, soft melody leaking from the instrument with red eyes.

They stayed silent as Saihara continued to play.

He felt more… at peace when he tried to play it this time compared to earlier, almost as if he could feel her there beside him this time, helping him with his playing.

(He could almost feel her hands guiding his to the correct keys, carrying him past the part he kept messing up.)

His teacher’s advice sounded in his mind as he played, but it definitely wasn't his voice.

No, it wasn't his teacher’s voice.

It was Kaede's.

_“Don't press the keys so hard Saihara, you have to play gently. The music happens naturally so you don't need to force it.”_

_“Remember to use all your fingers Saihara, and just the fingertips.”_

_“Don’t play so fast, remember the timing we practiced.”_

Before long the advice had changed to her voice, just speaking to him, the things she said during the game to him. Memories that should seem distant but still are vivid in his mind, as if they happened yesterday.

_“You noticed huh, yeah I'm shaking too. I'd be a mess if it weren't for you Saihara.”_

He could almost feel her hand on his from that day, slightly shaking but still a comforting presence, steadying him.

_“With you by my side I have the confidence I need to take on the mastermind.”_

He pictures her slightly nervous smile.

_“So please, be more confident.”_

_“I believe in you, so you should definitely believe in yourself.”_

_“Please… face the truth.”_

_“I entrust my wish to you.”_

_“It's a promise.”_

He played the final note before stopping, pushing the stool back slightly so he could step away from the piano, to breathe.

“That's… Clair De Lune, right?” Harukawa asked after he finished playing, alerting him to the fact he had an audience.

“Oh! U-uh… yeah…”

“Nyehh… it's pretty, I guess.”

“T-thanks… It’s what… Akamatsu wanted to play for me.”

“I see. Could you perhaps play for us again sometime?”

“...yes, I think she’d like that.”

“Are you ready for Yumeno’s magic show tonight?”

“That’s tonight?”

“How could you forget Saihara? I should turn you into a frog!” Himiko responded angrily.

“Sorry… I just got caught up in something. Let me get changed.” He responded, rushing to his room to get different clothes on that had less tears on them.

A few minutes later he emerged from his room.

“Nyeh, you ready?”

“I'll get my wallet and I'm good to go.”

“Alright, we’ll wait out in the car.” Maki said, gripping the car keys before holding the door open for Himiko, departing the apartment.

Shuuichi grabbed his wallet from the kitchen counter and headed to the door, pausing before going through.

He glanced back at the keyboard.

_Can you see me from where you are Akamatsu? I'm carrying on your wish, even now._

_…_

_Even if we hardly got time together, I still love time we had._

_…_

_From the bottom of my heart I…_

_…_

_Goodbye Akamatsu._

Shuuichi left the apartment to join Himiko and Maki.

* * *

 

_“We are all watching over you guys; me, Momota, Ouma, Chabashira, Yonaga, Amami… I'm so proud of you, we all are.” The voice of a blonde haired girl cooed, sat on the piano stool in front of the cheap keyboard, hand hovering above the keys. “Keep living on Saihara, for all of us."_

_..._

_“Goodbye.”_

_…_

_…_

_“I love… the time we had together too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Man, I've had this fic in the works for ages but only within the last month or so put in lots of effort to try get it finished. 
> 
> This concept was suggested by a friend a while back and honestly it killed my heart so immediately I went “I must write this!”
> 
> Hmu on tumblr [here!](https://hitinmiss.tumblr.com) and feel free to send me requests! 
> 
> **Song choices:**  
>  \- Hotaru no hikari is the song they play at New Years/graduation/end of the day at shops etc. It goes to the same/similar tune to Auld Lang Syne. I picked this song ‘cause it sounds easy and several tutorials/sheet music I found online didn't seem to be too difficult!  
> \- Für Elise I think is well known enough and if you watch/see easier versions of the songs I believe it would be easy enough to learn how to play, plus it's pretty repetitive so that helps!  
> \- Same for Blue Danube. It's well known that you guys can picture the tune and there are easy versions online (thank god for YouTube)
> 
> **Difficulty of clair de lune:**  
>  _oh my god_ so many sources said so many different things. Some said it was super easy, some said it was hard, some said in the middle so that's where I went. Plus if you listen to the 5 min cut there is a more difficult sounding segment in the middle so I went off that cut rather than the 2 min cut that plays in the game
> 
> **Piano Teacher:**  
>  oh my god you do not know the struggle I had picking a name for him. I originally just had ‘the teacher’, ‘teacher’ but that annoyed me so I needed to pick a name but nothing jumped out.  
> I decided on Nakajima for that little tie in to UDH and the fact that Kanon Nakajima is the cousin of Leon Kuwata who shares the English VA with Saihara so I went “nice reference, that’ll do.”
> 
> imagine Himiko’s face of confusion during the small Tsumugi cosplay debate to be like the guy from the ‘1kg of steel vs 1kg of feathers’ video. That's what I imagined 
> 
> The part where Saihara speaks about each person was kinda a way for me to try speak about the positive parts about each character? Aka I spent a lot of time on the wiki and their free time events
> 
> Thank you for reading this, see ya next fic!


End file.
